dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty
Dynasty is an American prime time television soap opera reboot based on the 1980s series of the same name. Developed by Josh Schwartz ("Gossip Girl"), Stephanie Savage ("Hart of Dixie"), and Sallie Patrick, the new series stars Grant Show as Blake Carrington, Nathalie Kelley as Cristal Flores Carrington, Elizabeth Gillies as Blake's daughter Fallon, and James Mackay as his son Steven. The pilot, which was announced in September 2016, was ordered to series in May 2017. Dynasty premiered on October 11, 2017 on The CW in the US, and on Netflix internationally a day later. As of May 18, 2018, all episodes of Season 1 of Dynasty are now available to stream in the US via Netflix.https://twitter.com/jwmackay/status/997970367921688576 Premise Wealth, power, deception, and double-dealing… what does it take to build a dynasty? A modern re-imagining of the iconic primetime soap, centering on the powerful Carrington family as they defend their throne against the Colbys, new rivals and threats, and even each other. Fallon Carrington (Elizabeth Gillies) is charismatic, cunning and poised to become the new COO of her father’s global energy empire – or so she thinks. When her father, Blake Carrington, (Grant Show) summons Fallon and her brother, Steven (James Mackay), home to the family compound in Atlanta, Fallon is horrified to learn that the reunion isn’t to announce her promotion – but rather to make the acquaintance of stepmother-to-be, Cristal (Nathalie Kelley). Cristal is stunning – and almost as young as Fallon, as Fallon is quick to point out – but she isn’t just some flimsy gold-digger to be scared off. Cristal is driven, principled, a savvy publicity maven at Carrington Atlantic, and she truly loves Blake. However, the wealth and privilege of the Carringtons’ world proves challenging to her, as she clashes with the staff, including Blake’s butler, Anders (Alan Dale), as well as Fallon, who all make it very clear Cristal doesn’t belong. Family dynasties flow through blood, and Fallon would sooner draw blood than call Cristal “Mom.” Fallon asks Culhane (Robert Christopher Riley), the family’s chauffeur – and Fallon’s secret lover – to help expose Cristal for the fraud Fallon thinks she is. But when that backfires, and Blake chooses Cristal over his own daughter, Fallon sides up to Blake’s biggest rival, Jeff Colby (Sam Adegoke), mixing business and pleasure to seek her revenge… leaving a jealous Culhane to watch from the sidelines. While the Carringtons’ rocky relationships prove the theory that family sticks together no matter what, Cristal is reminded of exactly that when her nephew, Sammy Jo (Rafael de la Fuente), arrives with a suitcase full of secrets from Cristal’s past. Now Cristal’s carefully concealed history could bring her future crashing down – and who knows who she might take down with her. Episodes *Season 1: (22 episodes). *Season 2: (22 episodes). *Season 3: (22 episodes). *Season 4: (TBA episodes). Cast Main Cast *Elizabeth Gillies as Fallon Carrington -44/44 / Alexis Carrington (Recurring: 2x17-''2x19) -3/44 *Nathalie Kelley as Cristal Flores Carrington (1x01 - 1x22) -22/44 *James Mackay as Steven Carrington (1x01 - 2x04 & 2x14; '''Special Guest:' 2x10; Guest: 2x22) -31/44 *Robert Christopher Riley as Michael Culhane -44/44 *Sam Adegoke as Jeff Colby -37/44 *Rafael de La Fuente as Sam Jones -44/44 *Alan Dale as Joseph Anders -43/44 *Grant Show as Blake Carrington -44/44 *Nicollette Sheridan as Alexis Carrington (2x01 - 2x15; Special Guest: 1x16 - 1x22) -23/44 *Ana Brenda Contreras as Cristal Jennings (2x01-''2x22) -22/22 *Maddison Brown as Kirby Anders (2x01''-present) -17/44 *Sam Underwood as Adam Carrington (2x15-present;' Guest:' 2x14) -9/44 *Daniella Alonso as Cristal Jennings (3x01-present) -0/44 *Adam Huber as Liam Ridley (3x01-present;' Recurring:' 1x15 - 2x22) -20/44 *Elaine Hendrix as Alexis Carrington Colby (3x08-present) -0/44 Recurring *Wakeema Hollis as Monica Colby- 27/44 *Brianna Brown as Claudia Blaisdel- 12/44 *Nick Wechsler as Matthew Blaisdel- 5/44 *Elena Tovar as Iris Machado- 5/44 *Michael Patrick Lane as Ted Dinard- 5/44 *Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Cecil Colby- 6/44 Guest *Luis Fernandez as Alejandro Raya- 4/44 *Michael Beach as Chief Aaron Stansfield- 3/44 *Dave Maldonado as Willy Santiago- 3/44 *KJ Smith as Kori Rucks- 3/44 *Arnetia Walker as Luella Culhane- 5/44 *Darryl Booker as James Culhane- 3/44 *Bill Smitrovich as Tom Carrington- 3/44 *J.R. Cacia as Rick Morales- 3/44 *Kelly Rutherford as Melissa Daniels- 6/44 *Brent Antonello as Hank Sullivan- 8/44 *Viviana Chavez as Vera- 2/44 *Elizabeth Youman as Evie Culhane- 4/44 *Skylar Morgan Jones as Young Fallon - 1/44 *Paul Luke Bonenfant as Young Steven- 1/44 *Matthew Barnes as Robby Reid- 1/44 *Nana Visitor as Diana Davis- 1/44 * Ellen Wroe as Kylie- 1/44 * Walnetta Santiago as Pepper Channing- 1/44 *Josh Ventura as Phil- 1/44 *Hines Ward as himself- 1/44 *Jamal Anderson as Himself- 1/44 *Sebastian Sozzi as Chava- 1/44 *Kearran Giovanni as Bobbi Johnson- 1/44 *Steven Culp as Tim Myers- 1/44 *Rick Hearst as Senator Paul Daniels- 1/44 *Clint Magby as Bob Channing- 1/44 *Stephan Jones as Gerry Dinard- 1/44 *Natalie Karp as Mrs Gunnerson- 1/44 *Julia Haart as herself- 1/44 *Ezekiel Ajeigbe as Teen Jeff Colby- 1/44 *Marisa Hampton as Teen Fallon Carrington- 1/44 *Nicholas Cordts as Teen Steven Carrington- 1/44 *L. Scott Caldwell as Granny- 1/44 References External Links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt6128300/ Dynasty] on Internet Movie Database *''Dynasty'' on Wikipedia *Official Facebook page *Official Instagram account *Official Twitter account Category:Browse Category:Backstage Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Article stubs Category:Season 3